


Green.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Series: "Ramble On" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, green - Freeform, mentions of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel returned to his room, he gently closed the door behind him, resting his back against the cool wood while his eyes slowly drifted closed, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He had just done that; he was the cause of the green eyed man’s orgasm. He, and he alone, had managed to turn said calm and collect man into a moaning, needy mess and all it took were a few carefully placed touches and the turn of his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so here is the second instalment.  
> Though I would like to apologise if this is not the best, just remember it was written by a female, one of whom has never seen a penis, and therefore, this is based mostly on common knowledge and what I have read. If anyone has any tips on his to improve. Please, I just want to make my work the best I can.  
> I hope you enjoy!

When Castiel returned to his room, he gently closed the door behind him, resting his back against the cool wood while his eyes slowly drifted closed, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He had just done that; he was the cause of the green eyed man’s orgasm. He, and he alone, had managed to turn said calm and collect man into a moaning, needy mess and all it took were a few carefully placed touches and the turn of his tongue.

His penis began to throb again at the memory. Looking down, Castiel noticed two things; one, his towel was completely drenched, barely holding its own weight, and secondly that there was a large tent forming. He sneaked his hand down, skimming over his smooth, damp abdomen until he eventually reached the hem of the towel.

Taking his hand away from the towel, he slowly locked the door before moving towards the window, closing the curtains before falling back onto his bed, a pleasant glow lighting the room. One in a comfortable position, his hand began to slide down his body again, pushing the towel away inch by inch. Imagining it to be Dean’s hands running on his body, slowly undressing him of the small piece of material until he was exposed to the man. Making slow, teasing motions, neglecting to touch his penis, only moving past the shaft and tugging at the small hairs on the base.

While his right hand was slowly working, teasing the base of his penis, his left raised up his body, stopping when he reached his nipple, twisting roughly, imagining it to be Dean’s hot, wet mouth latching upon it. While the left hand is busy, Castiel’s attention returns to the right. He finally lifts his body so that he can push the damp towel from behind him onto the floor, relaxing back against the pillow and into a comfortable position before his hand begins its work once again.

Slowly, he traces his hand up and down his thigh, feather light touches, enough to bring out a small moan of approval before he bites down into his lip, remembering how thin the walls can be. Eventually, after teasing himself, he trails his hand higher and into the base of public hair surrounding his penis. In his mind, green eyes were looking into his own, having released the nipple from his mouth, Dean would place a soft kiss on his lips before his hand finally traced the large vein on the underside of his penis, causing Castiel to moan out, loudly.

“Please.” He begged, mentally remembering how this was similar to their previous encounter, him coaxing Dean into begging, though he is not opposed to the roles being reversed. “Yes.” He muses again, the feeling of his hand finally closing around the shaft of his penis, a breath of relief excelled at the pressure beginning to alleviate.

“Mmm.” He groaned, his thumb smearing the thin layer of pre come forming, using that as an alternative to lubricant alongside the remaining water  in total, this calculated to a swift and sweet motion, his hand increasing the pace slightly, rubbing up and down to flick when he reached the head, imagining Dean’s hand to be the one doing that.

After a few minutes at a steady pace, the familial heat coiling in his stomach presented itself. He knew he wasn't going to last long, those green eyes taunting him, the memory of the sounds and facial expressions still fresh in his mind. Playing like a film for him to watch over and over again, with the thought of whether this is ever going to happen, not that Dean would likely want him again. Though this was not the time for self-pity, this was the time to be thinking about those green eyes creating a sensual dance in his mind while the others hand was wrapped around his penis, jerking him off all the while. His plus, pink lips moving around his neck, running up his chest, leaving red marks in his wake, a trail leading up to his chin, licking behind his ear before slowly moving back across his face to place a soft kiss, so unlike every other, but a soft, gentle even chaste kiss to his lips.

The memory still playing vividly, the soft whimpers against his lip as Dean continued to move his hand, the pace increasing until he felt as though he was about to burst, at that point, moving his other hand that had been laying stagnant by his side, trailing across his stomach, past his penis and towards his testicles. Gently rolling them into his palm, the feeling of both the heat and the soft palm running across his penis while the other continued to fondle his steadily rising sack.

The sensations were becoming too erratic, his breathing increasing, his hand faltering on his movements, though keeping the pace no less. He squeezed his eyes even tighter, his hand gripping even harder until the sense was eventually too much and he came. His hands never stopping their motions as he worked himself through his orgasm, hot come shooting from the stiff member resting against his stomach.

When he was finally finished, he simply lay back against the bed, not bothering with the cooling mess across his abdomen though instead just imagining Dean’s own pants, the hungry look in his eyes, the way he would lean down across Castiel’s own body, his curious tongue poking out of his mouth while he licked the mess from Castiel’s chest. This image was enough on its own to offer his spent member a small twitch of interest, though this was something that he would leave for another day. Two orgasms in under an hour would be enough for him.

Taking the same shirt out of his basket, he grimaced as he wiped the stiff material across his abdomen and hands, clearing away the mess before throwing it back into the basket and putting on a fresh pair of boxers. Once he had pulled the boxers on, he crawled back into his bed, the soft fabric feeling like clouds against his bare skin as he fell asleep almost instantly to the dream of green.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far. I hope you liked it.  
> Let me know, your praise is what keeps this alive.


End file.
